barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Sing and Dance with Barney / What a World We Share (Standard Version)
1999 for 2003 Opening Previews * Hit Entertainment FBI & Interpol Warning * Hit Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) * Tommy Nelson Logo (1999) * Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) (Standard Version) Part 1 to 86 * Part 1: Sing and Dance with Barney Intro * Part 2: SADWB - Chapter 1 * Part 3: The More We Get Together (1999 Version) * Part 4: SADWB - Chapter 2 * Part 5: If You're Happy and You Know It (1999 Version) * Part 6: SADWB - Chapter 3 * Part 7: Mr Sun (1999 Version) * Part 8: SADWB - Chapter 4 * Part 9: Down on Grandpa's Farm (1999 Version) * Part 10: SADWB - Chapter 5 * Part 11: The Itsy Bitsy Spider (1999 Version) * Part 12: SADWB - Chapter 6 * Part 13: Bingo (1999 Version) * Part 14: SADWB - Chapter 7 * Part 15: Do Your Ears Hang Low (1999 Version) * Part 16: SADWB - Chapter 8 * Part 17: Growing (1999 Version) * Part 18: SADWB - Chapter 9 * Part 19: You Can Count on Me (1999 Version) * Part 20: SADWB - Chapter 10 * Part 21: My Family's Just Right for Me (1999 Version) * Part 22: SADWB - Chapter 11 * Part 23: The Airplane Song (1999 Version) * Part 24: SADWB - Chapter 12 * Part 25: My Yellow Blankey (1999 Version) * Part 26: SADWB - Chapter 13 * Part 27: The Clapping Song (1999 Version) * Part 28: SADWB - Chapter 14 * Part 29: A Camping We Will Go (1999 Version) * Part 30: SADWB - Chapter 15 * Part 31: And the Green Grass Grows All Around (1999 Version) * Part 32: SADWB - Chapter 16 * Part 33: Me and My Teddy (1999 Version) * Part 34: SADWB - Chapter 17 * Part 35: Twinkle Twinkle Little Star (1999 Version) * Part 36: SADWB - Chapter 18 * Part 37: Mr Knickerbocker (1999 Version) * Part 38: SADWB - Chapter 19 * Part 39: Just Imagine (1999 Version) * Part 40: SADWB - Chapter 20 * Part 41: Castles So High (1999 Version) * Part 42: SADWB - Chapter 21 * Part 43: Old King Cole (1999 Version) * Part 44: SADWB - Chapter 22 * Part 45: If All the Raindrops (1999 Version) * Part 46: SADWB - Chapter 23 * Part 47: The Rainbow Song (1999 Version) * Part 48: SADWB - Chapter 24 * Part 49: Everyone is Special (1999 Version) * Part 50: SADWB - Chapter 25 * Part 51: You Can Count on Me (Reprise, 1999 Version) * Part 52: SADWB - Chapter 26 * Part 53: I Love You (1999 Version) * Part 54: SADWB - Chapter 27 * Part 55: Sing and Dance with Barney Credits * Part 56: What a World We Share Intro * Part 57: WAWWS - Chapter 1 * Part 58: The Having Fun Song (1999 Version) * Part 59: WAWWS - Chapter 2 * Part 60: Taking Turns (1999 Version) * Part 61: WAWWS - Chapter 3 * Part 62: Being Together (1999 Version) * Part 63: WAWWS - Chapter 4 * Part 64: Have a Snack (1999 Version) * Part 65: WAWWS - Chapter 5 * Part 66: Alouette (1999 Version) * Part 67: WAWWS - Chapter 6 * Part 68: Please and Thank You (1999 Version) * Part 69: WAWWS - Chapter 7 * Part 70: Good Manners (1999 Version) * Part 71: WAWWS - Chapter 8 * Part 72: It's a C-C-COLD BRRRRR!!!!! (1999 Version) * Part 73: WAWWS - Chapter 9 * Part 74: Silly Sounds (1999 Version) * Part 75: WAWWS - Chapter 10 * Part 76: The Fiesta Song (1999 Version) * Part 77: WAWWS - Chapter 11 * Part 78: The Mexican Hat Dance (1999 Version) * Part 79: WAWWS - Chapter 12 * Part 80: It's Good to Be Home (1999 Version) * Part 81: WAWWS - Chapter 13 * Part 82: Share Your Stuff (1999 Version) * Part 83: WAWWS - Chapter 14 * Part 84: I Love You (1999 Version) * Part 85: WAWWS - Chapter 15 * Part 86 and Final Part: What a World We Share Credits Coming Soon on YouTube!!!!! Closing Previews * Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) * Tommy Nelson Logo (1999) * Hit Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) Episodes * Sing and Dance with Barney * What a World We Share